


Familiar Shadows

by blueberrytoast



Series: Purgatory Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbling about Dean and Castiel in Purgatory, pre season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Shadows

After what seemed like years of running and hiding, exhaustion settling in his bones as an never ending ache and soreness, Dean started to feel the tingling sensation one gets when you’re being observed. No matter how hard he tried he never got even as much as a glimpse of whatever new and horrifying thing chasing them. 

Castiel was constantly on edge and snappish, the frustration of running and running and running finally taking its toll on the angel, or whatever he was right now. Dean snorted at the thought, to which Cas sent him a glare over the shoulder. Oh, right, they were setting up a trap, how could he forget? The absurdity of the situation he never really got out of, who knows how long they’d been tucked away in the darkest corner of the known universe, was staring to get to him.   
  
The shit-hole God made.

Dean had to press his hand against his mouth in order to not let the sobbing laugh of bordering hysteria out and scare their game, chupacabras were, surprisingly enough, edible despite their foul appearance.

A snap of a dry twig instantly pulled his mind to alertness and he slowly moved around, observing the surroundings of his and Cas’ temporary hide-out. 

The forest was dim and seemingly empty to the naked eye, a low mist  rising from the ground made it hard to see in the distance.

A flicker of something dark made Dean pause and strain his eyes to see better, it had almost looked something like a sweater. He frowned a bit and was about to turn and tell Cas about it when he saw the flicker again, not too far away behind the trunk of a tree, and it wasn’t the only thing he saw. 

He hadn’t seen that particular set of shoulders since before he and Cas ended up in this pit of despair, and the few locks of hair he could see gently moving in the wind was more familiar than hos own. 

The blood ran cold in his body, he could feel every lick of warmth leave him in an instance as the ice settled in his stomach and his fingers started to tremble. 

"Cas.. Come on Cas, let’s go, we have to leave," Dean whispered harshly, not taking his eyes off the shape behind the tree.

"I see no reason why we should leave Dean, we just set up the trap and-"

"Forget about the trap, we have to go now," Dean urged as he reached behind him and managed to grab a hold of Cas’ coat.

"You see that? Behind the tree?" he asked the now turned around and increasingly displeased Castiel.

Castiel did look up however and went rigid.

"Is that..?" 

"No, this shit stain of a place may have scrambled my brains a bit, but I do know one thing. That? Ain’t Sam."

With one last shared look of agreement, they ran.


End file.
